Necktie and The Ring
by Cicely Garnetta
Summary: Karena Nakiri Erina tidak menggunakan pitanya lagi sebagai pelengkap seragamnya semenjak generasi ke-90 telah lulus. Para kaum Adam hanya bisa menggigit jarinya dengan menyedihkan. Mereka telah kalah dari Tsukasa Eishi, si nomor satu di Tootsuki. #CPC2016


**Necktie and The Ring**

Karena Nakiri Erina tidak menggunakan pitanya lagi sebagai pelengkap seragamnya semenjak generasi ke-90 telah lulus. Para kaum Adam hanya bisa menggigit jarinya dengan menyedihkan. Mereka telah kalah dari Tsukasa Eishi, si nomor satu di Tootsuki. #CPC2016

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Shokugeki no Souma**

 **Dedicated : Crack Pairing Celebration 2016**

 **Pairing : Tsukasa Eishi X Nakiri Erina**

 **Warning : Crack Pairing, Fast Plot, OOC, Typo (s), etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Erina-sama, boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?"

Gerakan tubuh itu terhenti, ia membalikkan tubuh menuju sumber suara. Gadis dengan surai honey blonde itu mengulas sebuah senyum ringan di saat mendapati orang yang sudah lama ia kenal, Hisako Arato. Memiringkan kepalanya senyuman itu masih terplester dengan baik di wajahnya, "Tentu, apa itu Hisako?"

Keadaan koridor itu bisa dibilang lumayan ramai, banyak siswa-siswi Tootsuki yang berlalu lalang di sana. Erina sendiri baru saja menyelesaikan kelasnya dan hendak mengambil buku-buku miliknya di locker. Akademi Tootsuki memang menganut ajaran dari negeri Barat seperti moving class.

Dahi gadis itu sedikit berkerut. Gadis dengan surai pendek itu meggigit bibir bawahnya dan menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya. Ia merasa ragu untuk menanyakan sesuatu yang mengusik pikirannya itu. Menatap takut-takut ke arah gadis yang masih menunggunya untuk mengutarakan pikirannya itu, ia menelan ludahnya dengan gugup, "Kenapa Erina-sama tak menggunakan pita milik Erina-sama lagi?"

Membuang napas, kedua bahu itu menurun tanpa disadarinya. Ia merasa lega sekarang ini.

Berbeda dengan raut gadis dengan marga Nakiri itu ia terlihat menatap dasi seragam Akademi Tootsuki itu dengan bingung. Ia tak mengerti tujuan pertanyaan itu. "Apa menurutmu dasi ini tak cocok denganku?" tanyanya polos dengan menunjuk dasi yang ia kenakan.

Menggelengkan kepala cepat-cepat, raut itu berubah drastis. Ia terlihat khawatir dan juga gemetar. "Bukan seperti itu maksudku, Erina-sama. Kalau boleh jujur Erina-sama selalu cocok menggunakan pakaian apa pun," mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, tak ingin menatap langsung kedua orbs violet itu, Hisako sedikit ragu melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Hanya saja saya merasa sejak kelas tiga lulus Erina-sama jadi menggunakan dasi dan tak menggunakan pita lagi. Dan ini sudah bulan ketiga bila saya tak salah."

"Pasti ada sesuatu 'kan?"

Kedua kepala itu menoleh dan mendapati sesosok perempuan dengan iris berwarna scarlet dan surai berwarna pirang platina. "Alice," gumam Erina pelan.

Berjalan mendekati Erina, Alice kemudian merangkul bahu Erina, "Jadi, Erina mengapa kau tak menggunakan pitamu lagi?"

Menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sebenarnya Erina agak terganggu, mengapa mereka berdua menanyakan hal itu. Erina sendiri merasa tak ada yang salah dengannya. "Apa sebuah kesalahan bila aku tak memakai pitaku lagi?" alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan itu Erina malah balik bertanya. Membuat sang sepupu membuang napasnya dengan lesu.

"Bukan, bukan, sama sekali tak masalah, sepupu." elak Alice sambil mengibaskan kedua tangannya di udara.

Senyuman itu tersungging apik di wajah mulusnya, "Hanya saja kau tak bisa membodohiku Erina."

Alis itu bertaut, "Apa maksudmu sebenarnya, Alice?"

Mengendikkan kedua bahunya, senyuman itu berganti dengan seringaian yang baik Erina mau pun juga Hisako bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, "Jangan bilang padaku bahwa kau tengah menjalin hubungan asmara dengan 'seseorang' sekarang."

Jantung itu terasa berat sesaat tetapi masih memompa darah-darah itu, malah dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dan darah yang sebelumnya dipompa itu ada yang menuju kedua pipi Erina, memberikan rona-rona kemerahan walau tipis.

Alice melipat kedua tangannya dan meletakkan di depan dadanya. Ia menaikkan dagunya sedikit dengan angkuh. Seperti detektif yang baru saja memecahkan masalah seringaian itu terlihat makin lebar dengan rasa kepercayaan yang kental di dalamnya. Dan Erina tahu akan hal itu.

"Aku yakin dengan kedua mataku kalau aku melihat kau baru saja merona Erina. Hisako sebagai saksiku kau tahu."

Bersedekap angkuh, tak ingin kalah dengan sepupu yang berdirinya di hadapannya, Erina juga menaikkan dagunya, "Kalian berdua seperti sedang menginterograsiku secara publik."

"Jujur saja pada kami berdua siapa orang beruntung itu?" kata Alice yang masih saja ngotot.

Erina kemudian membalikkan badannya, membelakangi Alice dan juga Hisako yang sedari tadi menjadi penonton, "Aku tak yakin bisa mempercayai mulut kalian berdua,"

Memutar kedua bola mata itu dengan bosan, Alice bisa merasakan kesepuluh jari itu merasa gatal untuk mencekik leher Erina walau hanya sekadar memberikan bekas-bekas merah yang tak akan hilang dalam waktu satu atau dua hari ke depannya. "Oh, ayolah, aku bahkan takkan membicarakannya pada teman-teman atau pun juga pada kakekmu."

"Tetap saja aku tak bisa mempercayainya." balasnya dingin.

Kedua tangan itu memegang bahu Erina hingga si empu tersentak karena kaget. Membalikkan badan itu dengan cepat kedua orbs Erina bisa melihat wajah Alice yang sedang menahan emosinya itu.

"Astaga Erina kau takkan dihukum gantung meski pun seluruh sekolah mengetahuinya!" pekiknya nyaring. Menarik perhatian semua orang yang lewat di koridor itu.

Membutakan dan juga menulikan inderanya yang jelas saat ini Alice tak peduli dengan apa yang akan dikatakan orang lain nanti. Ia benar-benar penasaran sekarang ini.

Menggertakkan giginya, Erina benar-benar merasa terganggu dengan rasa penasaran sepupunya itu yang sudah tak bisa dibendung lagi. "Berarti kau memang tak bisa dipercaya, Alice!"

Tak berselang hingga dua detik, "Bagi siswi yang bernama Nakiri Erina dimohon untuk segera menghadap ke ruang Kepala Sekolah. Sekali lagi, bagi siswi yang bernama Nakiri Erina dimohon untuk segera menghadap ke ruang Kepala Sekolah. "

Seraya menunjuk ke arah suara pengumuman itu, Erina melepas kedua tangan Alice dan menuju ruangan yang disebutkan. Ah, tak lupa ia melambaikan sebelah tangannya di udara.

"Cih, dia beruntung bisa kabur saat ini." gumamnya samar dengan kedua tangan yang mengepal erat, memutihkan buku-bukunya.

Hisako sendiri hanya mengangkat bahu dan membuang napasnya panjang. Ia pikir ia bisa menanyakannya lagi di lain waktu bila mereka sedang berdua.

"Saya permisi dulu kalau begitu."

Gadis dengan surai ungu itu membungkukkan badannya sedikit, bersiap untuk melangkah pergi, sebelum...

Kedua tangan dari belakang itu menghentikan pergerakannya dengan mendadak. "Ayo kita ikuti dia! Kita harus tahu kebenarannya saat ini juga!"

.

.

.

Satu ketukan, satu lagi ketukan, dan satu lagi sebagai akhiran. Erina mendengar Kepala Sekolah atau bisa disebut kakeknya mempersilakannya untuk memasuki ruangan.

Tangan kanannya kemudian mendorong pegangan pintu tersebut dan kedua irisnya menatap isi ruangan tersebut. Seperti biasa, Erina bahkan masih mengingat letak-letak perabotan itu. Kepala Sekolah-atau Sanzaemon itu tengah duduk di salah satu sofa. Dengan seorang pemuda yang duduk di seberangnya.

"Ada apa memanggilku tiba-tiba?"

Kepala itu menoleh, mendapati cucunya berdiri di belakangnya. Selalu sopan dan menjunjung tinggi profesionalitasnya, seperti biasa.

"Duduklah."

Erina hanya menganggukkan kepala. Langkah kakinya ragu, ia sengaja untuk sedikit berlama-lama saat berjalan. Menundukkan kepalanya sedikit berharap kakeknya tak melihat rona kemerahan di wajahnya itu. Mendudukkan dirinya di samping pemuda dengan surai berwarna putih platina itu, Erina diam-diam menghela napas dengan tertahan takut-takut ada yang menyadarinya tengah membuang napas.

"Sebenarnya aku marah pada kalian berdua," ucapnya dengan kedua tangan disilangkan di depan dada. Nakiri dan juga pemuda itu hanya diam, "Kalian bermesraan secara diam-diam. Aku jadi tak bisa merekam momen yang amat berharga itu. Aku tahu kalau kalian berdua tak suka dengan awak media tapi setidaknya rekamlah untuk aku tonton. Lalu..."

Erina mengangkat tangannya, wajahnya sudah memerah dan dahinya berkerut dalam-dalam, "Kepala Sekolah tahu aku dan Tsukasa berpacaran?"

"Panggil aku 'Kakek', Nakiri Erina!"

Tubuh mungil itu sedikit tersentak, "Ha-Ha'i."

Nakiri hanya diam dan menundukkan wajahnya yang sudah berubah warna sepenuhnya itu. Pria dengan jenggot tebal itu tak mengucapkan satu verbal pun dari mulutnya. Dan pemuda di samping Erina itu diam semua bahasa, dia benar-benar 'diam dan memperhatikan' saja. Ketiganya tenggelam ke dalam situasi keheningan hingga beberapa menit selanjutnya. Setidaknya hingga Erina bisa mengatur bagaimana raut mukanya sekarang dan juga detak jantungnya yang sebelumnya menggila.

"Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya, termasuk dasi itu juga." ucap sang Kepala Sekolah. Memberikan Erina sebuah impuls untuk mengubah raut wajahnya, "Tak kusangka Kakek adalah seorang stalker!" pekiknya tertahan.

"Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya ingin dibicarakan?" tanya pemuda itu, sebenarnya ia melakukannya untuk menyela gadis honey blonde di sampingnya untuk tak melontarkan kalimat-kalimat yang sedari tadi memenuhi benaknya.

"Kapan kalian akan mempublikasikan hubungan kalian?" pertanyaan itu meluncur seperti sebuah pertanyaan anak kecil dalam masa polos-polosnya.

Alis Erina naik sebelah, "Maaf?"

"Kau mendengarnya, Nakiri Erina." ucap Sanzaemon tajam. Erina hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kesal.

Menyilakan kakinya dan juga tangannya, sebuah senyuman tersungging apik di wajahnya yang sudah dipenuhi kerutan itu, "Jadi Eishi-kun, apa kau sudah menyiapkan tanggalnya? Tentu saja dengan senang hati aku akan membantu kalian."

Kepala Erina memutar menuju lelaki di sebelahnya.

Eishi Tsukasa, anggota generasi ke-90 itu menyamankan posisi duduknya, "Kalau masalah tanggal masih akan kurahasiakan, tapi Kakek tenang saja aku pasti akan memberitahumu hal itu."

Kepala itu kembali berotasi menuju sang Kepala Sekolah.

"Kau benar-benar calon menantu yang sudah mempersiapkan segalanya." puji Sanzaemon dengan hati yang sudah berada di langit tertinggi itu.

Erina bangkit dari duduknya. Mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi berdiri, "Tunggu sebentar," ia perlu memastikan sesuatu, 'secepatnya' tentu saja, "Apa Kakek sudah memberi restu hubungan kami sebelum aku mengetahuinya?"

Tangan kanan itu menjentikkan jari-jarinya, "Ah, soal itu. Ya, karena Eishi-kun sudah mendapatkan restunya saat hari kelulusannya." jawabnya dengan nada tak ada dosa di dalamnya.

"K-Kalian berdua ini..." kedua orbs violetnya membulat sempurna seperti kelereng dan wajahnya kini bak kepiting rebus. Tubuhnya bergetar sedikit tapi kedua Adam itu bisa melihatnya, "AKU PERGI DULU!"

Lalu yang terdengar berikutnya adalah suara kaki Erina yang menjauh dan juga pintu kayu yang ditutup keras-keras.

Sanzaemon membuang napas dan menundukkan sedikit wajahnya, "Kau sungguh pemalu Eishi-kun."

Tsukasa hanya menaikkan kedua bahunya cuek, berbanding terbalik dengan rautnya saat ini, "Begitulah, lagi pula aku hanya ingin melihat sisi Erina yang 'meledak-ledak' seperti itu."

Kepala Sekolah itu terkekeh, ia benar-benar tak menyangka si Kursi pertama di Akademi Tootsuki bisa seperti ini juga. "Di balik sifat terlalu pemalu dan juga kepesimisanmu ternyata kau juga bisa 'nakal' juga, ya, Eishi-kun."

Kepala itu mendongak, irisnya bergulir menatap pintu yang sebelumnya ditutup dengan 'baik' oleh cucunya, "Kejarlah dia, aku yakin masih dekat sini."

Tsukasa bangkit dari duduknya. Membenarkan jas hitam yang ia kenakan pemuda itu kemudian mengambil langkah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bisakah kau memberiku kepastian?

Pemuda itu terdiam dan Kepala Sekolah menatap langsung kedua iris milik Tsukasa. Ia tak mempunyai poin untuk tak menerima pemuda itu menjadi menantunya.

Pemuda dengan marga Eishi itu menarik kedua sudut bibir dan mengkurvakannya dengan sempurna, "Lima tahun dari sekarang atau mungkin saja di bawahnya, Kakek bisa pastikan Erina tak lagi menggunakan nama keluarga Nakiri."

Sanzaemon menatap keluar jendela tepat saat pintu kayu itu ditutup kembali. Ia menghela napas, bebannya seperti terangakat di suatu sudut hatinya.

.

.

.

Erina dan Tsukasa berhenti berlari-ah, maksudnya kejar mengejar seperti orang bodoh. Tsukasa bersyukur setidaknya Erina agak payah dalam berlari jadi ia bisa menyusulnya dengan cepat, "Kau marah padaku karena aku tak mengatakannya padamu?" tanya pemuda itu dengan napas yang sedikit tak teratur, berbanding terbalik dengan Erina yang masih mencoba untuk mengatur napas abnormalnya.

Erina berbalik, menatap kekasihnya dengan muka yang masih memerah, entah karena malu atau juga karena kecapekan sehabis berlari.

"Tsukasa, kau benar-benar bodoh!" pekiknya nyaring dan sedikit tertahan karena kelelahan. Gadis itu berjalan mendekat, menghapus jarak yang ada. "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa marah kalau begini? Kakek memberikan restunya padamu, jadi bagaimana mungkin aku bisa marah karena hal itu? Kalau pun aku marah karena kau tak memberitahuku sebelumnya tetap saja aku tak bisa marah karena hal itu!"

Erina menundukkan kepalanya malu, "Aku bahkan sebelumnya keceplosan memanggil nama kecilmu di hadapan Kakek tadi." ucapnya dengan lirih, hampi berbisik.

Tsukasa meletakkan dahinya di bahu kiri Erina. Keduanya 'diam'.

"Jadi, kau mau menikah denganku?"

Tubuh itu sedikit tersentak dan Tsukasa tahu akan hal itu. Bibir mungil milik gadis itu terbuka da juga tertutup tanpa ada suara yang keluar. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa, tapi sepertinya ia tak perlu terlalu memusingkannya. Ia hanya perlu mengikuti kata hatinya saja saat ini, "Membina rumah tangga denganmu?" sebuah kekehan ringan sebagai jedanya, "Aku suka akan pemikiran itu."

Tsukasa mengankat kepalanya menatap langsung kedua orbs violet milik pacarnya, "Kupikir itu bukan lagi pemikiran saja Erina," pemuda itu menurunkan tingginya dan melipat satu kakinya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru dan mengambil isinya. Di sisi lain Erina hanya bisa menahan napasnya dengan wajahnya yang merah, "Kau menikah denganku dan itu adalah kenyataan."

Sebuah cincin dengan batu swarovski terselip di jari manis Erina. Gadis itu tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak melengkungkan bibirnya dan memeluk tubuh tegap milik- ehem, suaminya di masa depan. Erina sangat menyukai hal itu, di mana ia bisa mencium aroma khas Tsukasa.

"Kau memang sesuatu sekali, dasar!"

Keduanya tersenyum dan senyuman itu tetap terbawa di saat kedua bibir itu saling bertemu.

.

.

.

Di balik semak-semak dengan dedaunan yang lebat, Nakiri Alice, sepupu Erina itu menepuk kedua tangannya tanpa suara, "Aah, jadi itu asal muasal dasi itu, aku mengerti sekarang."

Di satu sisi yang lain, gadis surai violet itu merasakan perasaan yang buruk, "Anu... apa kita harus sembunyi seperti ini?" tanyanya dengan nada bimbang. Sejujurnya ia ingin segera kabur dari posisi seperti ini. Ini sungguh memalukan bagi Hisako tapi sepertinya tidak bagi Alice.

Dahi itu berkerut, Alice dengan sigapnya mengeluarkan smartphone dari dalam saku rok sekolahnya, "Tentu saja! Lihat saja Erina yang sedang berbunga-bunga itu, aku harus mengabadikannya."

Gadis dengan marga Arato itu memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia menghembuskan napas berat, "Tuhan benar-benar mengujiku sekarang." keluhnya dengan sedih di saat Alice sedang entah merekam atau juga mengambil foto dengan alat canggih di tangan kanannya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...End...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : Fanfic yang didedikasikan untuk Crack Pairing Celebration. Maafkan kalau judul dan juga cerita serta summary yang nggak sinkron yang bikin mual para readers...**


End file.
